Clans/GoW
GoW is now Located in room 57 Emerald Server. Founded in April 10 2008 by Rambo. History A mention by the author: This page of history that I have written is not meant to glorify our clan whatsoever. It is not meant to make our clan look good. Everything is unbiased and relatively accurate. However I was inactive during some periods so I possess only little information during those times. Any editors that had accurate knowledge of those eras may add onto this page. The Primordial Age Kings Crowned *Rambo *Bk *Meat *Bob (temporarily) Before GOW's creation, there was a clan called TH (The Horde), which is not to be confused with the Sapphire clan in room 71. Our very own creators, Bk and Ecrone (Rambo, as we know today), were in that clan. As they laid out the framework of their clan, a player named Meat came up with the idea our name, Gods of War. Rambo and Bk liked it and decided to incorporate it. After weeks of planning, they decided to launch the clan. With determination, the founders vigorously recruited and it paid off. There was an abundant amount of members in the base each day, which established the the foundation of the clan we know today. The Three Kings Era Rambo, Bk and Meat decided that the highest possible rank of GOW would be King and took up the mantles of leadership. The three leaders were glad to see that the numbers of members were steadily rising by the week. The upper echelons of GOW were getting filled up as recruits increased. This is arguably the first golden age of GOW. The clan soon became a major player in Sapphire server and emerged as a rivaling clan with the older BW (Black Warriors), DV (Deo Volente), KO (Knights of Old) and a few others. GOW conducted many raids upon the other clans, winning some and losing some as well but overall, gained level footing within the server. The only problem was that alot of members that were recruited into GOW did not stay for very long and would leave and join other clans. Soon, the recruitment of a member called Rage would usher in a whole new age for GOW. The Second Three Kings Era Kings Crowned *Rage *Fury *Ishiro The prosperous Three Kings Era had ended when Meat began to go AWOL. Bk logged on less frequently and Rambo remained the only active King. The recruit surge suddenly began to crash. GOW went into a population slump with many of the leadership gone inactive. GOW was saved from impending doom when a player named Rage was recruited into the clan. Rage rapidly rose through the ranks of GOW and attained the rank of Captain in a short amount of time. The captain wandered around Sapphire, recruiting new members and helped GOW recover from the slump. On one fateful day, Rage came upon Room 1 to shout out "War in Room 67!" to lure new members. A player named AngelofHell went to 67 to see what the excitement was about. He came upon a room with a few GOW members. Rage went up to him and asked if he wanted to join GOW. AngelofHell had his roots in Sherwood Classic and was a semi-famous Classic player who migrated to Dungeons. The two immediately became good friends. AngelofHell decided to change his name to Seraph and went on to recruit alot of members. With Rambo becoming more inactive and the upper echelons castrated, the two officers gained more influence within the clan and pretty much became defacto leaders. They lead raids (mostly successful) and increased the number of members. Seraph and Rage soon became generals while Rambo crowned Ishiro, a fellow GOW member, King. Ishiro proved to be a very competent leader but did not come on as much. Meat was pretty much gone from GOW and Bk was becoming more inactive, which left a big power vacancy. Rambo decided to take a chance and made Seraph and Rage Kings. Soon, Seraph changed his name to complement with his brother-at-arms Rage. It was then that Fury was created. Ishiro, Rage and Fury unofficially became the Three Kings. Rambo, deciding that the clan was left in good hands, went on a little vacation. In the absence of Rambo, the three Kings decided to bring GOW into a new golden age, and it happened. The population of 67 soared and the ranks were once again filled to the brim. GOW's military was restored and became a formidable match for its rivals in Sapphire. Meanwhile, future Kings Overlord and Darklord (DarkOblivion or Mayhem) were inducted into GOW. The Imperial Age/ Crisis of Multiple Kings Kings Crowned *Legend/ FallsGriffin *Darklord/DarkOblivion/Mayhem *Overlord *Karolina Soon, Rambo returned from his vacation took back the reins of power. Ishiro became inactive and chaos started. Rambo wanted to establish a firm power base, therefore he gave many members of GOW high ranks and made some of them Kings to keep a loyal group of followers in case of any mutiny. Rambo decided to create the rank of Emperor, to differentiate himself between the other Kings. Overlord and Darklord quickly became friends and allies with Fury and Rage. Soon, Overlord became Ldr (Leader, not the highest rank during that time) and Darklord became HG(Honourable God), both very high ranks.Rambo promoted Legend (who was one of GOW's best fighters) to King. Meanwhile, the GOW war machine ripped through Sapphire due to Rage and Fury's war strategies, winning most of their raids. Clans IR and CM decided to merge with GOW, which boosted the population. The clan officially became an empire, taking over rooms 66 and 68 as buffer zones. Darklord became King due to his excellent skills as a leader. Rage and Rambo went on Sherwood less and Fury ended up as the only GOW member to have joined before the New Three Kings Era. Overlord was by far the most devoted and loyal one and Rambo decided to promote him to Emperor, much to the surprise of all the Kings. I do not remember every single King's names during that era but there were at least ten Kings that ruled GOW during that time. Since all Kings had relatively equal power there was political chaos within the clan because many of them had differing views. For example, Fury demanded harsh consequences when breaking the clan rules, like immediate demotion and trial. However, Darklord believed that keeping the members happy would make them loyal. The friendship between these two kings rapidly soured. Coalitions or alliances formed during this time. The two main parties consisted of Fury, Rage, Overlord, others and the other had Darklord, Legend and several others. This turmoil caused GOW to become discoordinated. Meanwhile, clans LA and DY merged together to form LD (Legendary Dynasty), which would become the biggest threat of that time. LD was so powerful during their creation that GOW, DV, UFW had to band together to keep the new clan in check. The downside was that BW, GOW's longtime enemy, allied with LD and DV was allied with BW therefore there were many complications on the battlefield. DV sometimes ended up not fighting at all because BW would appear with LD. The LD war machine would gradually die down. However, UFW's leader Fearless decided to turn on GOW and began raiding. Although UFW later migrated to Ruby Server, this further weakened GOW. It was during this period that future leaders Party (PartyCrasher) and Avenger were recruited. Fury was recruiting in random rooms when he met a player named Party. He asked Party if he wanted to join and this began the GOW life of King PartyCrasher. It is not sure who recruited Avenger. The Chaotic Era (also written by Avenger) Kings Crowned *PartyCrasher *Insanity *Avenger During this period of time, Rambo became inactive and made Partycrasher temporary leader of GoW. This is considered one of the best eras of GoW history since GoW had everyday at least 12 members at base and raided daily. Even when Party was not online, the other leaders would help out the clan a lot. Most of them when Rambo returned, quit sherwood or left the clan for unknown reasons. The GOW name's originality had been questioned countless times by other clans. They claimed that the founders had copied the name from the popular game series God of War. It is unsure if this is true or not. Rambo decided to appease the clans by changing the clan name to WD (Warriors of Destiny). He also wanted WD to move to Emerald, believing that the larger population of the server would bolster the clan. WD's time in Emerald was rough. Their population did not go up by much and since they had not adapted to the politics of the server, they were under constant attack. WD decided to change back their names. After an excruciating month, GOW moved back to Sapphire but were met by a surprise: a clan had occupied room 67! The clan's name was CW (Celtic Warriors). GOW asked them to give back their base but to no avail. Several members of GOW never made it back to Sapphire so troops were short and CW created alliances with some of GOW's Sapphire enemies, which further hampered process. Fury decided to go undercover and infiltrate CW at its uppermost echelon. It worked and Fury managed to crash CW's site, knocking down an important means of communication and organization. Combined with Avenger leading countless raids upon, within weeks CW fell apart and retreated into obscurity and GOW took back what was rightfully theirs. The Kings of GOW had to mobilize and quickly rebuild. Little did GOW know, a period of darkness would descend upon them. The Era Of Change (written by Avenger) Kings Crowned *Moxy *Duke *Kairi The CW incident put GoW back to sherwood map. Unfortunately, many old members quit and only a few stayed loyal in order to rebuild GoW. That includes Rambo, Avenger and Moxy. Not only did GoW have this problem, but Rambo decided to quit sherwood and made Avenger leader of GoW. That was a major shock since there were no signs of it coming. The new leader decided to change the policy of GoW towards the other clans. He literally changed almost all enemies to allies and vice versa. That resulted to a lot of criticism to him and most of the few old members quit. Now GoW had mostly new members to keep its name. This didn't last for long because Rambo returned to GoW and so did many of the Kings, but he approved the actions taken by Avenger. GoW was doing good, had a respectable number of members on and participated in many raids. Once again, this prosperous period had its turndown, because Rambo quit sherwood, made Avenger leader again and Moxy a King. This time, Avenger was prepared. He quickly rebuilt the ranking system, added many new rules, reorganised the Council and made Party and Moxy leaders of GoW like him. These actions resulted to one of the best eras of GoW history. GoW had many members on daily and dominated in most of the raids. Unlucky spies were always caught and became humiliated. But this time it was Avenger's turn to become inactive. Little by little, GoW lost its organisation. The clan had no enemies and members started becoming bored. Not only that, but Rambo decided to join BW, GoW's worst enemy. After that he joined KO, a so-called elite clan which caused trouble to many clans. But something surprising was about to happen. The Era Of Rebellion (written by Avenger) Kings Crowned *Fallout Rambo decided to rejoin GoW and change it completely. GoW erased the allies list and regarded every clan as enemies. This caused the negative reaction of most members. Most sapphire clans had been now working together to exterminate GoW. Many of the old Kings didn't tolerate this situation and so, a rebellion broke out. Moxy, Fury and Avenger questioned Rambo's leadership in public and consequently, so did many of the other Kings and members. Rambo decided to kick all the protestors and made Fallout, a new member of GoW, King. Fury, Rage and Moxy created a clan called CL and tried to attract GoW's old members. On the other side, Rambo was giving away ranks in order to keep the members loyal. In the end, Rambo's strategy worked but GoW would no longer have the fame it used to have. The Era Of Survival (written by Avenger) Kings Crowned -Slappy From now on, we have a downfall in GoW history. Although all of the CL members returned to GoW, soon everyone started becoming inactive. GoW was no longer a sherwood clan, but a chatbox clan. No one was interested in playing anymore. But Rambo, quit sherwood and this time no one was there to continue GoW. Most members fled to other clans or quit sherwood. Only Fury and a few others were at least using the chatbox. Suddenly, out of nowhere Avenger asked Rambo to re-open GoW. Rambo accepted and GoW had once again a leader. Most of the Kings returned and so did some of the members. The struggle of survival had just begun. At first things seemed to be doing good. GoW had a decent size and participated in quite a few raids. More and more old members were coming back. Unfortunately, like in the past, most of the old members became inactive and no one was recruiting. GoW gained very few new members. Avenger tried everything possible to balance things, but everything failed. It seemed that the chatbox clan syndrom had not left after all... Moxy on the other hand, decided to organise a multiclan tournament. In fact, this tournament was considered to be one of the biggest ones of sherwood and consisted of the clans GoW, KS, DV and EG. Consequently, this event increased GoW's popularity and some old and new members wanted to join. Rambo even offered Avenger main leadership, but Avenger did not accept that offer. The tournament ended with quite a success, but GoW was highly inactive. So Avenger right after the tournament decided to shut the clan down but at least with the glory GoW deserved. The Era Of A New Beginning (Written by Carpeting) Kings Crowned -Carpeting -Bullet -Shinmen GoW was reopened once again, this time by Pure, an old GoW member. Things were slow at first, with only Pure,Carpeting, and a few other members from the previous era. Moxy had returned for a while, as did Fury. Neither of them were very active. GoW had decent members in base during some points, but not much progress was being made. GoW participated in 1, maybe 2 raids during this era. Eventually Pure decided to change the ranks up. He made Carpeting(GoWs best fighter), Shinmen and Bullet Co Founders and put himself at the Founder position. Not much changed. GoW was still practically dead, and only the leaders, and a select couple members(Cutlas and Ace) were at least decently active. Afterwards, Pure became terribly inactive, making Carpeting, the second in command, the leader. He was the only one besides Pure who had the site password, so that's why he was second in command. Carpeting realized GoW was going nowhere, so he shut it down. Thus ended a sad era in GoW where another attempt to restore it to its former glory failed. The Era Of The End (Written by Carpeting) Kings Crowned -None as of yet Exciting news! Rambo will be returning to Sherwood for the summer. Rambo, GoW's Creator, is the best leader GoW has ever seen. With his return to come soon, GoW has a great chance at becoming the dominant clan it was in the past (2008). Knowing this, Carpeting decided to create a new GoW site,for a fresh start. Until Rambo returns, things are still uncertain (what ranks there will be, the ranks of the members, etc). GoW has a great chance to become a great clan again, can they do it? Sadly no. in the summer of 2011 Rambo officially closed down GoW for the time being but in july of 2011 one of the Kings along with 12 others went on a raid and mid fight the leading king said and quote "I will not fight with these losers" so 10 of those members left and formed PA (Peaceful Alliance) and then GoW went on the decline. new info brought to attention by vorlo. ViewZeenXZ remembers GoW "GoW was one of the best decisions I had made during my time on Sherwood. I was an active members all the way to the end of GoW. Before I had joined GoW I was a lone wolf, wandering from server to server, dungeon to dungeon. One early afternoon a recruiter from GoW talked about needing members for a clan to engage in wars and fight for glory. I refused at first due to my involvement in the wars of Sherwood Classic. I was not ready for another war, I just wanted peace and quiet. I would soon turn back on my word as sherwood got boring if you weren't in a clan or had a group of friends. Soon I was in the ranks of GoW as a Sergeant and had already been deployed in 3 raids. In my years of GoW I gained new friends and rose the ranks eventually ending up as GoWs' Field Marshal, a council members and a member of Rambo's Elite." Kng-Ollo-GoW Remembers GoW "Holy sh*t, for no reason at all, I decided to see if we still had our old GoW website, and came across this gem. If you remember me i was the few unremembered Kings in the Second Kings to Chaotic era. I remember being a little 7th grader playing this game and it felt amazing playing with actual people for the first time. I joined the game as xOllox, or more known at Ollo, i was the known to be a skeleton. But seeing this brings back so much memories for me. Currently im a senior in college, but remembering this brings a smile to my face as I type it. I made good ass friends through this game like Avenger, Party Crasher, Overlord shit even Evil Muffin if you remember her. I pretty sure I'll remember more. I remember being promoted to King by Fury, with the help and recommendation of Avenger ( i used to call him Ave, or even Jav), and Party Crasher. Its a shame I didn't see my name come up as one of the kings, but its reasonable since I left the game when I graduated 8th grade in 2009. Anyway, enough reminicing. I hope somone will comment on my little side note cuz I would feel good as hell if some brought back memories I had with them. I wrote this on 11/27/2016. I don't expect a response anytime soon. But it would be f*cking awesome."'' '''×KïñG)(ÄlíêñGØÐ)(GØW× Remember GoW Man o man it's been a long ass time. I remember you Ollo, not sure if you remember me. I remember you used to play as the Skeleton. Hope everyone is doing well. Yo Avenger if you run across this message, you need to hit me up my man. Also Avenger, do you remember when some girl in Sherwood back like 8/9 years ago called us "Kindergranders". We cracked up about that shit, good times. Sherwood was a big part of my childhood and I met a lot of great people. To all the great people of GoW, I miss you fools PartyCrasher, GriffMaster, Avenger, Ollo, Insanity(the man who recruited me over 11 years ago), Rambo, Fury, Rage, Kairi/PurpleChampagne, EvilMuffin(Unofficial GoW, always hung out with us) wish you all the best and hope you guys respond. '×DragonSlashX)GoA(GØW) Remember Gow'''' ''Well well well look what Ive come across A lot of people might not remember me but most shall, I was thinking about this game tonight and went on it and seen it was dead. But ive never forgotten my own Clan GOW the Gods of War the strongest Clan in the game in its Prime, I joined Gow when i was only in the 5th grade around the The Imperial Age/ Crisis of Multiple Kings Era i had no friends and was a nobody then i was offered to join GOW Which was the best decision i made i stayed active, cracked jokes, led Raids, and had so much fun. Ive red all the names above and i actually remember you guys and the names you listed like Rambo And party and everyone else after reading these stories. Of course i wasnt mentioned because i was only at the Rank of GOA (Genereal of army) but seeing how you guys posted recently really shocked me that my fellow old friends remember the guild we all once loved and had amazing raids and fun in. As for the websites i really dont remember the links to both of them because i know more of our history that was left out was on the last site where i was mentioned when i took pics of our raid victories and clan photos. But seeing you guys here on this made me really happy ive really grown up since then this was posted on 2/21/2018 its my second year in college and reading all our history made me so happy cuz we all loved this game and WE WERE THE BEST CLAN IN THE GAME we destoryed numerous of clans and our biggest threat yet was BW Destorying them in that huge raid we had with our allies I miss Sherwood, I miss Gow and hopefully the next person who responds will remember the next person after the next that responds....long live GoW I hope to see a response soon in the next year or so Yall stay safe Good Bye.Category:Clans